La glu
by White Assassin
Summary: Ou comment Sloth réussit à se débarrasser de Wrath. Je vous préviens, ce n'est PAS du tout ce que vous pensez... // OS


**La glu**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor – Général - One-Shot

**Résumé** : Ou comment Sloth réussit à se débarrasser de Wrath. Je vous préviens, ce n'est PAS du tout ce que vous pensez... // OS

**Note 1** : Ça va faire longtemps que j'ai pas écrit O.O Faut dire aussi qu'avec la Japan et tout le bazar, j'ai pas franchement eut beaucoup de temps XD Pour ceux qui y sont allés, d'ailleurs, vu que j'y suis allée les quatre jours, peut-être m'avez-vous croisée au détour d'un stand, cosplayée en Pride BBI (mode pantalon, parce que la jupe, très peu pour moi) ;p J'ai trouvé ça bien sympa cette année, avec de magnifiques cosplays :D A la limite, la seule chose que je regrette... C'est de m'être affichée devant une caméra (et oui, les médias sont partout) en train de danser Hare Hare Yukai Dance. Heureusement, on ne me voit que de dos, sauf au moment ou je me retourne et constate le groupe de journalistes en train de me fixer, dont un, avec cette foutue caméra (si je le retrouve, je la lui fait bouffer!) O.O Bref XD

**Note 2 **: A l'occasion des 4000 hits cumulés par mes fanfics, j'ai posté un chtit dessin sur deviant art (voir page sur mon profil). Pour ceux qu'un fan art EdEnvy intéresse, je vous encourage à y faire un petit tour ;p

**Note 3** : Cet OS est complètement débile. Comme d'habitude. N'y cherchez pas de logique, car vous ne la trouverez pas.

* * *

- Maman!

Sloth, assoupie dans un des deux canapés qui meublait le salon de sa ''Mère'', se réveilla avec difficulté, et regarda Wrath d'un air moitié exaspéré, moitié désespéré, qui, tirant sur sa robe, ne cessait de l'interpeler toutes les vingt (**Sloth** : _DEUX_! **Moi** : _D'accord, d'accord_)... Donc, toutes les deux secondes. La pauvre, quand même. La seule chose qu'elle demandait, c'était de pouvoir dormir tranquille. Mais c'était impossible : Wrath ne cessait de lui poser des questions existentielles, à savoir pourquoi Glutonny avait faim tout le temps, pourquoi Pride gardait son bandeau, même à la maison, ou encore pourquoi il avait vu Greed se rendre à son bar, la veille... Accompagné de Lust. Ah... L'innocence des enfants. Bref. Sloth soupira, et maugréa :

- Quoi, encore?!

- Dis, pourquoi Envy il vient de passer en rigolant comme un fou avec un tube de glu dans les mains?

Sloth ouvrit de grands yeux, et apposa directement sa main sur le front de Wrath, comme pour vérifier si le pauvre gosse n'avait pas de la fièvre, qui l'aurait fait délirer. Soudain, elle se rappela que les homonculus ne pouvaient pas tomber malades. Alors, elle se contenta de lâcher dans un énième soupir :

- Je suppose qu'il a dû sombrer un petit peu plus dans la folie. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir... C'est Envy, après tout.

Soudain, elle eut une idée :

- Ou alors, ça peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'il aie déjà quatre cents ans d'existence au compteur. Peut-être que ses neurones commencent à lâcher.

Allons bon, voilà qu'elle parlait comme Greed (**Greed** : _DE QUOI?!!!_ **Moi** : _C'était... Juste une __remarque... -se met à courir-_). Elle rajouta :

- Si ça se trouve, je vais devenir comme ça, moi aussi.

Wrath la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Un mélange étrange entre Envy et Sloth apparu dans son esprit, comme une apparition démoniaque. Il déglutit.

- Je... Je vais aller faire un tour.

Et il partit en courant. Sloth sourit, et put enfin se délecter de ses premières secondes de détente depuis des mois, en remerciant intérieurement Envy. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aurait dû aussi remercier le pauvre Edward, qui, à l'heure où je vous parle, cherche encore désespérément à enlever une queue et des oreilles de chat qui lui étaient manifestement poussées durant la nuit, et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se retirer. Ça tient bien, la glu.

* * *

Voilà! C'est le plus court OS que j'ai écrit ;p Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Pas grand chose à dire, donc, je vais me contenter de ''revieeeeews!!'' Allez, à plush, et bisouX à tous et à toutes :D

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
